Swat Kats: Tales of the Sword
by CJfurlong
Summary: CJ and taylor have had a normal life after their father have left them to look after a Orphange with their mother when the boys find something near their home their lives change for better or for worse.
1. Chapter 1

_Swat Kats: Tales of the swords _

_Prologue- The Stormbringer and Mijonrer_

_In a world where magic flourish fueling the world with it bliss many people live happy lives. However in the history books you'll see the great Magi war Kats against Kats fighting over a magical resource called mana. Mana the life of all nature is essential for the kats survival at periods of time it runs short and people will go to any means to survive killing murdering and stealing it from each other. One day during the war a man forged a weapon using mana to harass the force known as magic theses weapons are called Swordras weapons of mana. Using theses 5 weapons the kats known as the Neninas won against their rivals and made mana a everlasting source in the world thats was 1000 years ago._

The Present Day...with mana valid soruce many of the kats use magic to research the sprits of mana and how they came into existences things are peaceful now but when two kids discover something in the woods near their home their left change forever..

_In the morning near the woods of the Chance and Felina Orpanage a middle-aged woman is sweeping the front of the worn out building the fron sign was leaning to one side and the windows as gathering dust and inside the orpanage the boards on the floor was breaking apart and everything looked old and decrypted ,but  
despite the place not being fancy and nice the sprit of the place made the children who lost their parents feel safe and sound. The Caretakers Chance Furlong and Felina Furlong opened this place up eighteen years ago the same time they gave birth to their first child Chance Jr. aka CJ furlong a spikey little boy who wants to be a hero like his father everyday he trains in the back yard with his wooden sword praticing everyday with his father. Two years later they gave birth to a second child Taylor Furlong aka BJ like his brother he to looks up to his father to and helps CJ with his training in the mornings the two of them was hard to tear apart...however one night the night that changed everything._

_Felina is outside with Chance in the front of the orpanhage with felina she was standing in front of chance. Chance looks at Felina with sorrowful eyes he had a brown cloak and underneath it was a sword with a red hilt he looks at felina and rubs her cheeks he caught a tear with his index finger as he continues to rub her brown fur and then he looks into his boys room and then looks at felina._

_"Chance do you have to go...I know but you'll come back right" Felina said as she grab Chances arm as Chance looks back at her and look the road and saw the fountain still have clear blue waterand the stone path surrounding it him and felina sat down on the fountain wall stone they leaned aganist each other for awhile. Chance got up from his position and grabbed a short sword with a Blue Jewel and another with a Red Jewel both in the hilts felina grabbed the bundles and looked at chance._

_"The Swordras the ones you been making for the boys...chance are you sure they are ready?" Felina said as she gets up from her sitting position and sees chance letting his hands down to his sides gave her the swordas to felina he takes felina chin and lift it up to make her eyes look at his chance moves in closer to felinas face as their lips touched each other as they kissed with passion. Felina closed her eyes as the tears continue to flow from her eyes she felt like this is the last time they will see each other as chance released his lips from felina and looked at her still crying as she rubs her eyes._

_"Chance...just come back safely for the boys sake please..." Felina saidwith a quivering voice as chance nodded his head._

_"I promise felina...take care of CJ and Taylor for me while I'm gone" Chance said as he walks towards the town gate felina stood their looking at him leave til he ws out of site after awhile her tears rolled freely as she clutched the two swords in her arms and cried somemore as she felt that this is the last time they will see each again she gets up and heads back to the orpanage and gets down in the living room and places the two sword in a cross shape and looked at them for awhile before going to the boys room she saw them sleeping just fine as felina looked through the crack of the door and slowly closed it._

_Three Years Later..._

_CJ and Taylor have grown up quite abit over the years CJ who favors his father trains everyday with his practice sword in the background with his mother and Taylor trains with CJ to and making notes of their training every morningwhen the sun rises the both of them go into the back yard and train til noon afterwards they help their mom with the orphanage._

_"You ready Taylor?" CJ said as he drew his wooden sword out and got into his stance as his younger brother drew his sword out to and looked at his brother._

_"Of course big brother lets do this thing" Taylor said in a confident manner the two of them begin moving slowly in a circle as their eyes was locked on each other as they continue to lock on Talyor moved his left foot in front of him and rushed towards CJ and swung his sword overheaded as CJ raised up and blocked his brothers blow taylor jumped back and landed on the tip of his feet and had his right hand on the ground and CJ came running towards his brother and begins swinging his with his right hand talyor looks up adn block his brothers attack causing his arm to go up CJ jumped up and landed near the tree and stood his ground as his brother came running over to him and the both of them struck as they swords blocked each other the both of them was weapon locked as the both of them was engaged in a tag of war battle of wits. The both of them had sweat coming down from their heads as they both was in a tie the boys swords flew to opposite directions and broke on the ground._

_"Ohh not again we need to lessen up on the training Taylor" CJ said as he rubs the back of this head as he extended his left hand and picked up his brother who was on the ground after awhile they heard their mother calling them the both of them looked at each other and went to see their mother in the front yard with a letter in her hand. CJ and Taylor knew what it was as Felina looked at the note._

_"Another Bill mom thats the third one in the last two weeks we barely have enough to feed us what are gonna do now?" Taylor said as Felina looked at them and just smiled at them._

_"Don't worry boys we are gonna keep this place up and running" Felina said with her fist up in the air as taylor raised both of his hands and smiled as CJ closed one of his eyes and smiled with his thumb up._

_"Yeah Dad is coming home pretty soon so we can make sure he comes back to a home you know...but lets get to the situation at hand now guys" CJ said as the three of them went inside and into the kitchen and looked over the bills they managed to pay off and they look at the stash they had and found out it was empty all three of them sighed the site of the empty box. CJ begins to think of ways to get more money to pay this then he looks at the swords on top of the fireplace but he didn't want to sell something that his dad left for them he leans forward on the table as Taylor and Felina continue to assess the situtation as they continue to think they heard a crowd of people outside._

_Huh whats going on lets check it out" Taylor said as the three of them went outside and say a crowd of people in a social circle as they begins talking about something._

_"Yes...I heard it was worth 3 million gold coins" Said a women as Felina heard the amount her eyes lit up with excitiment as she ran towards the girls and went to investiage the situation CJ and Taylor looked at each other as this came to no surprise to them. The both of them walked over to them and felina was getting up and looked at the boys and grabbed them and they went back into the building and sat down at the table._

_"Hey boys listen in the wood south of here a research team have discovered some ruins with some artifacts each one worth about 3 million gold each" Felina said as the boys lept with excitment and got up from their sitting position._

_"Well what are we waiting for lets go before all the stuff gets taken" CJ said as he begins to get up and walk out the door felina gets up and stops him._

_"No CJ its to dangerous for you guys to go theirs monsters in those ruins I don't want you guys to get hurt alright listen you're the only things I have to look after til your dads gets back" felina said as she rubs CJs arm as he sat back down and looks at her as he taps his fingers on the table in frustation as taylor looked at his mom with a sad look on his face._

_"Mom why won't you let us go you been this way since dad left us for his trip are you worried or something about us" Taylor said as Felina stood their and kept quiet and got up and looked up._

_"The answer is no and thats final no more about it alright" Felina yelled as she gets up and slams the chair back into the table as she storms out of the room and walks into the living room CJ and Taylor look at each other as CJ thinks for a minute._

_"Mom...were not babies anymore you know" CJ thought to himself as Taylor walks out the room to his room as he was walking he heard sobbing coming from the living room he say his mother crying on the floor looking at the sword on the fireplace she grabs them and holds on to them._

_"Chance what should I do our boys are growing up fast I think its time I give them their freedom chance its what you wanted and plus their more like you everyday" Felina said as Taylor stood their and listened he goes tell CJ what he heard and this made CJ think about this for awhile and went up to his room and laid on his bed and looked on the ceiling and reflected on what taylor said._

_"CJ listen you do think we can live up to dad he was famous you know are you just rushing into things we can't even comprend CJ what do you think" Taylor said as he was fast asleep taylor smiled and laughed but little did he knew that CJ was listening he just didn't say anything._

_The Next Morning CJ and Taylor are getting dressed in their favorite clothes as they begins to train as they begin to walk out their mother was at the door looking at the boys she pulls two bundles from her back and gives one each to the boys as Taylor and CJ unravels the bundles the boys look at the swords they received CJ and taylor was in awe and then they looked at their mom._

_"What are theses mom are theses from...Dad" Cj said as Taylor realized he seen theses before._

_"Theses are from the fireplace aren't they?" Taylor said as Felina shook her head yes as CJ was shocked about this._

_"Your father told me to give you theses when you got older and ready and I think its time for you guys are ready to do something on your own now just be careful in those ruins and may thoses swords protect you always" Felina said as she hugs her boys as CJ and taylor held their mother tightly this reminded her about the night chance left as she let go and the boys set out for the ruins CJ and Taylor placed their swords in the hilts on their sides and looked at the sun and begins setting off for the ruins._

_"Stormbringer...Sounds like a good name for my sword how about yours Taylor" CJ said as He begins thinking of a name for his sword afterwhile he thought of one._

_"Mijonrer..." Taylor said as CJ begins to agree with the name as the boys begin to walk on the path to the ruins and find the artifacts to pay for their orphanage and keep it running._


	2. Chapter 2

_Swat Kats: Tales of the Sword_

01. Sarah

Chapter 1: The Girl through the Looking Glass…

First Off I wanna thank Saber he did this chapter thanks little bro that means alot were working on this together so we know we will do our best.

The two brothers, CJ & Taylor Furlong begin their journey to the ruins, located deeper into the woods. Taylor begins to lag behind, lost in deep thought. CJ notices that his brother is no longer walking beside him. He turns around to see Taylor standing still, watching the leaves on the trees flutter in the wind.

"Hey, what's the deal?" CJ asked angrily. "Would you hurry up? There's no time for you to be day dreaming!"

Taylor simply gave a lazy grunt in response, with his nose still pointing towards the sky. He clearly wasn't listening to anything. He was too focused on his thoughts. CJ was beginning to get a little irritated. He didn't like being ignored.

"Hey… CJ?" Taylor started. "Can I ask you something?"

"Um… yeah. Go ahead." CJ replied.

"Do you think it was a bit odd that mother suddenly changed her mind and let us leave?" Taylor asked. "I mean she was pretty dead set on keeping us at home. Why do you think she changed her mind?"

"Is that what you've been thinking about?" CJ said. "Jeez Taylor, I don't know, why would I?"

"Just thought I'd ask." Taylor replied. "Personally, I think it was because of dad. He's been gone for a while now. Maybe she thinks it was time for us to get some experience of something, so we could be stronger like him, you know?"

"Taylor, we're just going to old ruins." CJ said. "Besides, we've been there lots of times with out mom knowing."

"Yeah, but we've never be inside the ruins." Taylor replied. "We've always just played around outside. This time, we're going in, and you know there are monsters down there guarding those artifacts."

"Well, that's why we've got these swords dad left for us." CJ said. "Now stop thinking so much. Let's hurry up and get to the ruins."

CJ continued to walk forward, leaving his brother continuing to stare into the sky. Taylor looked down at the Sword on his belt, and an image of his father came to mind. He grinned and dashed off after CJ to catch up to him.

About 10 minutes later, the boys are almost within eye range of their destination…

"There, I can see it!" Taylor said, pointing to a familiar aged structure. " So, how strong do you think the monsters are CJ?"

" …Get down!" CJ whispered loudly, grabbing Taylor by the collar and pulling him into a nearby bush.

Taylor thrashed around to get out of CJ's grip. He was about to start screaming at him until CJ pointed toward the ruins before telling him to be quiet. Taylor turned his attention to the ruins' entrance. There he noticed several tom kats dressed in black jumpsuits, lurking around the structure. The two brothers glanced at each other before turning there attention back to the strange group before them, being careful to remain hidden in the brush.

"Somehow, I don't think we'll have to worry about any monsters right now." CJ whispered.

"I've never seen anyone dressed like that." Taylor whispered. "Who could they be?"

"I dunno." CJ replied. "Let's wait and see if they spill any information…"

The tom nearest to the entrance, was tapping his foot up and down rapidly, most likely in frustration. The other kats with him were stumbling around, clumsily and unorganized, noticeably in a panic. Finally, they settled down and formed a straight line in front of the agitated tom. He sighed and shook his head in disgust.

"I can't take you guys anywhere without you acting like chickens with their heads cut off!" The tom said. "You had better start shaping up, I won't deal with this crap you're putting me through."

"We apologize Commander Zan!" One of the toms said with a shaky voice. "But aren't there suppose to be monsters down there guarding that thing we're looking for? They'll annihilate us!"

"Don't be an idiot!" Zan said. "As long as we cast the Recoil Barrier, they'll be destroyed on contact. Just keep your wits about you, and stay inside the barrier."

Commander Zan quickly spins around to face the entrance, turning his head sideways just a bit to eye his subordinates. "And if you think those monsters are bad, need I remind you of what Lord Epsilon will do to you if we fail this mission?"

Drops of sweat begin to appear on the faces of the terrified group of tom kats. A there were a few who's knees were knocking together. They all nodded there heads in disagreement, all gaining a lump in their throats after tying to swallow. Zan gives a devilish grin and points toward the entrance, still eyeing the group of kats behind him.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked menacingly. "MOVE YOU IMBICILES!"

The group dashed inside the ruins, one after the other. Zan once again shook his head in disgust and mumbled something to himself as he followed in suit. CJ and Taylor poked there heads out from the bush and looked at one another in confusion.

"What was that all about?" Taylor asked. "Except for that one guy, they all looked like a bunch of idiots."

"Who knows." CJ replied. "I'm more interested in what they're doing here."

"Well, I did hear one of them say they were looking for something." Taylor said. "Maybe they're here looking for artifacts like we are."

"Oh crud!" CJ yelped in frustration. "If they find all of the artifacts in there, then we won't have anything to sell! Then we can kiss that 3 million gold good bye for sure!"

"Come on then, let's get down there!" Taylor said hopping out of the bush and heading toward the entrance. "We've gotta save the orphanage CJ, we can't let them get their hands on everything!"

"Just hang on a minute!" CJ said stumbling out of the bush, kicking discarded leaves off of him. "Wait for me!"

Later On

CJ and Taylor are walking through the Ruins trying to find something to sell so they can sell the orphanage from bill collectors as they gotten to the inner sanctum they look around and say no way of going any further as the two of them looked around for more clues taylor looks at the walls for anything.

"Hmmm nothing here on theses walls CJ this is far the ruins go I suppose , but what catches me is what are thoses people doing in a ruin like this." Taylor said as Cj pondered the thought.

"I dunno Taylor that caught my attention to I didn't think that some ruins would bring them out this far" CJ said as Taylor looked out the room and looked around the room and sat down on a stone tablet little did he knew the tablet went into the ground and behind CJ the wall was sliding from behind him showing a garden like scene with a running river and in the center was a huge tree.

"Bro what is this place" Taylor said as he looks in amazment at the garden as he leans over and looks at his reflection in the water as CJ stood their looking at the tree he walks abit closer and sees something their in the tree.

"Taylor...look its a...girl in the tree" CJ said as he pointed at the lifeless girl in the tree she was wearing a white Dress and had a blue head band on her hair was leaning to the side as CJ looks at the girl some more as he gotten closer to her his Sword begins to glow as the jewel in the hilt glows like the thousand suns CJ pulled his blade out and say his blade reflecting light on the girls body as CJ dropped his sword in fear Taylor came running up to him and his sword began to glow as the light grew brighter and brighter the girls eyes begins to open slowly and the boys say movement in her arms and legs.

"CJ whats happening here shes moving" Taylor said in a quivering voice as he got behind the ground laden CJ as he shakes to as the vines holding the girl began to recede her eyes opened all the way as they moved around she begins to float down on the ground her feeting hitting the grass.

CJ and Taylor was amazed at what happened as they got up slowly and carefully and grabbed their swords off the ground the girl begins to walk slowly towards them as CJ put his arm up in front of taylor who was also ready to fight. The Girl stopped in her tracks and looked at them with a cold expression.

"I'm looking for the hero who will change history" Said the girl as CJ begins to look at her and receded his arm down and walked to the girl with a smile.

"I'm the hero you're looking for names CJ furlong son of the famous Chance Furlong and this is my brother Taylor" CJ said with a boastful tone as Taylor looked at his brother in confusement and embrassment as the girl looks down at the pendent dangling from her neck as she stares at it for a moment she looks up

"Hero? Since when? I remember that the hero, peed his pants last night from laughing too much." Taylor said as he laughes at his brother and CJ turned red in the face.

"SHUT UP!"CJ yelled at him as the girl continues to look at them

"You're not the hero I'm searching for please excuse me" Said the girl as she walks out the room leaving CJ and Taylor behind.

"What was that all about the hero that will change history" Taylor said as he ponders the thought as CJ was kinda mad at how the girl just dismissed him like that and begins running in the direction she went and taylor followed.

As the both of them walked out the room she was gone CJ and taylor begins to think where she could have gone as CJ looks around the room for any clues Taylor begins thinking.

"Hm...what is a girl doing here like that...a hero that will change history...what did she mean by that..." Taylor thought to himself as he looks at CJ looking for the girl who dismissed him as he looks around taylor walks up to him as he approaches CJ

"Hey CJ lets go home and tell mom what happened about today." Taylor said as CJ nodded in agreement as they begin to leave the ruins they heard guns thingying as they look around and say the same guys who was at the entrance earlier as CJ and Taylor raised their hands slowly in the air one of the guards approached them.

"What are a bunch of kids doing here this is a forbidden area to locals what are you doing here" Said the guard as CJ let his arms down slowly as he begins to explains.

"Well we was looking for artifacts to sell and then we met this girl inside and she just left" CJ said as the guards was in shock as he pulled his gun up fast at CJs neck.

"Tell me where is this girl you saw" Said the guard as CJ kept his arm up and Taylor looked at them.

"Your guess is as good as ours man" Taylor said as he raised his arms at the guards comment as the gun is still at his neck the guard moved his arm at the other guards moved behind CJ and Taylor and grabbed their arms and cuffed them up.

"What the heck lets us go" CJ yelled as he struggles with the cuffs the guard ordered the both of them to move as they moved out the ruins and headed somewhere else.

"Bro...what are they gonna do to us?" Taylor asked worriedly.

"Take a guess Taylor…" CJ said, a bit irritated. "They're not takin' us out for ice cream, that's for sure."

"Aw, shut up CJ." Taylor said.

Moments later, at the outdoor prison camp…

The two brothers sit on a pile of hay, which is scattered across the floor of the prison cell. Taylor was sitting with his back toward the wall thinking to himself, whilst his brother sat in the center growling angrily at each guard who passed by.

"This is bull…" CJ said softly. "I can't believe they tossed us in jail."

Taylor responded with a lazy grunt like he did earlier. CJ again turned around to look at him. Like earlier, Taylor's nose was pointing upward as his eyes remained closed. CJ sighed, not able to believe that Taylor could be so calm in this situation.

"Can I ask why you look so calm?" CJ asked. "We don't even know how long we're going to be in here."

"Something ought to come up soon enough, brother." Taylor replied. "No use getting all panicky, it's a waist of energy."

"Don't lecture me, I'm the older brother!" CJ yelled in frustration. "I'm suppose to tell you what to do, not the other way around! Or did you forget already?"

"Aw, here we go…" Taylor thought to himself with a long sigh. "The older/younger brother roll speech…"

"Well, I guess I should remind you then." CJ said with a chuckle. "As the older brother, it's my job to make sure you stay out of trouble and do what I tell you. And as the younger brother, it's yo-"

"OKAY!" Taylor yelled, cutting him off. "Stop… talking. Right… now…"

"But I'm ju-"

"No!" Taylor said, once again cutting him off. "I don't care. Don't… say it… again."

Just then, the two boys hear a chuckle from outside the cell door. Through the cell bars, they see a figure in an iron face mask peaking through the door.

"Well, looks like you two haven't changed too much." The figure said, still laughing.

"… And you are?" CJ said.

"That's not your business to know." The figure replied. "How'd you two punks end up in here anyway?"

"That's none of your business!" CJ snapped back. "Just what the heck do you want? Are you a guard or something?"

"Hardly…" The figure answered. "I wouldn't be caught dead working with these scum. Here."

The figure steps away from the door and tosses a pair of keys through the bars. The keys land at CJ's feet. He stares at them for a moment, then looks back through the cell bars.

"What's this?" CJ asked.

"Cone on kid, it's not hard." The figure answered. "Use one key to unlock the cuffs, and the other to unlock the cell door."

"But why are you doing this?" Taylor asked. "You want something in return right?"

"No… I just feel like it that's all." The figure answered. "Besides, you two might spice things up a bit. Now, hurry up and get out of there."

"What do you think CJ?" Taylor asked. " Is he on the level?"

"I don't know… but we're not staying in here!" CJ said.

A moment later, the two brothers exit from the cell to see their savior standing before them. Taylor grins at him, while CJ scoffs and extends his hand in thanks. The Iron Masked tom kat simply turns his back on CJ's gesture and begins to walk toward the forest.

"You don't need to thank me kid." The figure said. "Just do me a favor and stay alive. Those kats who captured you are very dangerous. Avoid them if you can."

"Why?" Taylor asked. "What do you know about them?"

"I know enough to make your stomachs turn." The figure replied. "It's really best that you leave it alone."

"Yeah, sure." CJ said. "By the way, you gotta name?"

"… You can call me… Red, for the time being." He replied.

"Okay, well I'm CJ, and this is my little brother, Taylor." CJ said.

"Do you have a point to this kid?" Red asked. "I have somewhere else to be right now."

"Just being polite Mr. Red." Taylor replied with a smile. "But I wanted to know, do you think we'll see you again anytime soon? You seem like a good person is all."

"Perhaps…" Red answered. "If you have a desire to be stronger, than I'm sure of it…"

And with that, Red dashes into the forest, disappearing behind the trees. CJ and Taylor looked at each other, a bit confused by this turn of events.

"Desire to be stronger?" Taylor questioned. "I wonder what he meant by that? And why was he wearing that mask?"

"Don't know…" CJ replied. "Maybe he's… just… really ugly."

"Yeah, probably." Taylor laughed

The boys tilt there heads back to hear the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Oh crud! Those jumpsuit freaks are coming this way!" Taylor yelped. "What now!"

"We take Red's advice, and disappear!" CJ replied, grabbing his brother's arm. "Let's scat!"

Moments later, we come to Commander Zan's tent. He was sitting at his table, going over some text before him. Suddenly, one of the kats that was with him in the ruins rushes into the tent in a panic, breathing heavily. Zan sighs and looks up at his minion, waiting for some sort of response.

"How long are you going to stand there, breathing like that?" Zan asked. "Or did you want to collapse there? By all means, go right ahead."

The kat pulled himself together and calmed down. "Excuse me sir!" He said. "The two kittens we captured today in the ruins, they've escaped sir!"

"What?" Zan asked angrily. "You're joking… you idiots can't even keep an eye on two kittens?"

"I apologize sir…"

"Shut up already." Zan snapped. "Those two boys may have information as to where the girl is. You knew that, and you let them escape…"

"But-"

"I don't want to hear that word." Zan said cutting his subordinate off. "I don't think you understand just how expendable you are, do you?"

"Yes sir!" The tom quickly replied. "I understand that perfectly!"

"Good answer." Zan said. "So good, that I'm giving you the chance to redeem yourself. But just remember, if you fail this time, you'll learn what it feels like to be a vegetable. Now, get out of here."

"Yes… sir…"

The frightened tom scurried out of the tent, leaving the furious Commander to contemplate over the situation.

"What to do next…" He wondered. "There's no trace of the girl. And the idiots let our only lead escape. I suppose we'll just have to find those kittens then…"  



End file.
